Tundra
by Lady Tyria
Summary: The fourth in my Ronin warriors series/season? Hard to explain without spoiling. A fair amount of it was written by FreakFace. If you liked the other three stories, read this please ^^
1. DCSS is falling down

Tundra  
Chapter 1  
DCSS is falling down...?  
  
Yah, I know.. the title?! Dcss is falling down, falling down, falling down.... DCSS is fictional. The real name is DCPS, or Dr. Carruthers Public School. I went there for grades seven and eight. I wrote this while still in grade eight there... I love this... It's an unbelievably important chapter in my story-line, and introduces us to the main plot. Remember Dais' prophecy? The ronins received that in a story i was going to right, but didn't, that would have been a funy, stupid, mostly pointed kale thing. and frankly, the boys never got a chance to puzzle about it 'til now... Ands strata stargazer, if you're out there, feel espeicially free to talk with me, lady_tyria@hotmail.com, lady_meruru on yahoo pager. ^^ And araya, be happy, you're in this! (for at least a para or so, lol)Well, that's enough rambling, enjoy!  
  
"Hey, 'Raya, did you talk to 'kella last night?" The blond boy asks.  
"Nope!" I respond cheerfully, all the while poking Mike in the shoulder.  
"I wonder if she'll be in school today?" The dirty-blond wonders out loud.  
"Hey, Deanna, did you talk to 'kella last night?" Kevin asks, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. Deanna shakes her head. "Damn. Where's Morg? If anyone's talked to 'kella, it'd be her!"  
Morgan runs up to the bleacher we're sitting on and tackles Kevin to the ground. After getting up and brushing herself off, she asks, "Hey guys! Is 'kella here yet?"  
"No, is she comming?" Kevin asks, standing up with the ease that tells you he's used to being tackled.  
"Ya, I phoned her this morning! Look, there she is!" Morgan begins waving back and forth like a lunatic and Rakella returns the gesture while running over.  
"Stupid group projects, wakin' up early, not taking the bus crap." Mike complains.  
"Shut up, Mike!" Morgan bursts.  
"Mike, did you two _have_ to break up? Now she's bitchy!" Kevin complains.  
"Well so-or-ry! It's not like it was my choice to get dumped, you know!"  
Rakella finally gets to the bleacher from across the cage, and tackles Kevin. She stands up, "Hey guys, what's happening!?"  
Kevin stands up again, grumbling. "Remind me never to stand _on_ the bleacher, or you two'd break every bone in my body!"  
"Rakella! Glad you're finally here!" Morgan excalims, "I gotta tell ya,... HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a sec...." Morgan licks her finger and sticks it in the air to test the wind. her brow frowns. "Now that just ain't right!"  
"And what brought that on?" Mike asks.  
"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"  
"Bitchiness, what else?" Kevin replies. Morgan stares transfixed at the school building. Rakella turns and looks at the school. "Um, guys..."  
"What?" Rakella points at the school and we all turn and gape.  
The school was swaying back and forth, like that bridge you hear about sometimes if you're bored and resort to watching Discovery. The bridge known as Galloping Gertie. Except for one thing. There is absolutely no wind today. Even the school's flags hang limply down.  
I'll take a minute out to explain things a bit better. Deanna, Morgan, Rakella, Mike, Kevin and I all go to Dr. Carruthers Secondary School.  
The school has a yard for outside lounging but for some unknown reason, the yard is across the street from the school. Also, the yard is fenced in with only four doors, three facing the school and one directly opposite. The yard is usually called 'The Cage', and DCSS students are often called 'Cage-Monkeys'.  
It's morning, and first period hasn't even started yet. Judging by the cars I recognise, some of my teachers aren't even here yet!  
Then, the school stops swaying back and forth and begins to slowly and loudly implode on itself.  
Now everyone in the cage has noticed. Some girls scream, however most just watch in silence. The school is now rubble and there is a black glowing spere floating above.  
"NOOO!!! The school!!! Wait a sec... I mean, YES!!! The school!!! Woohoo-oo, woohoo-oo, yah!" Rakella jumps into the air cherring happily.  
"The more dust the less effective the attack..." Morgan mumbles her basic rule of DBZ 1.  
The black light floats downward and through the chains of the fence. There, it solidifies itself into a man in dark, japanese styled armor. "Holy crap! Everyone, think Ronin warriors!"  
Morgan begins to hold her cross neclace nervously. A habit of hers. It's a wooden cross that she made herself. She's very religious, in her own screwy little way.  
"Where is the Tundra?" The armored man demands.  
"What? that sounded like an Ronin armor name..." Morgan mutters.  
"All of you, line up or perish!" Everyone lines up, all very afraid. The man pulls out a broad sword.  
He walks over to Deanna, the first girl in the line. "Kneel." She does. He brings up his blade so the edge lightly slices her neck, just enough to make her bleed.  
"Where is the Tundra?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Not a valid answer." he cleanly and without hesitaion cleaves off Deanna's head. It roles in front of my feet.  
I have to admit, I giggle a bit. Deanna was so annoying, and I hated her. Unfortunatly, Morgan is next in line. Morgan is Rakella's best friend, it's been that way since before I met them. I don't want Morgan to die! (Also, I'm after her.)  
"Kneel."  
"Big insentive." Morgan mumbles as she obeys.  
"Where is the Tundra?"  
I stare in shock as Morgan's eyes and her cross shimmer slightly. The light fades and she states courageously, "No matter what you do to me, I'll not reveal the Tundra. I gladly go to meet my God."  
"Fine by me." He pulls back his sword...  
"Morgan!" Mike and Kevin yell.  
The man swings his sword and I close my eyes. A loud metal clang shatters the silence.I open my eyes to see a wicked scythe blade, like the one the grim reaper carries, holding back the No-Datchi.  
Everyone scurries away except for Morgan, the man, and another figure, this one is a girl, with white, silver and light blue armor. She's the one holding the scythe.  
Morgan and the girl look at each other, than Morgan runs out of the way of the two fighters.  
The two armored figures start to fight. Wicked cool! "This is even better than an episode of DBZ!"  
"Yeah, they actually fight for more than three seconds" Mike adds.  
The man makes an attack that the girl barely dodges. It knocks off her helmet. Black hair with pink highlights spill down to her shoulders.  
"Tundra! Get out of here!" Morgan yells from somewhere behind me.  
Rakella ignores Morgan and keeps fighting. "Hey, Morgan... Morgan?" I turn to where Morgan had been, but now she's gone.  
I turn back to the fight as Rakella chops off the man's left arm. "That was for Deanna!"  
This man obviosly sucked compared to the Anime chara Sage Date. Sage could use a No-Datchi one handed, but this guy was having trouble keeping up now.  
The man is left open by a wild swing. Raleena spins her scythe around, "Ice blizzard storm!"  
Huge chunks of ice speed towards the figure and pound him to the ground. Before he can recuperate, Rakella brings her blade to his neck. "Who sent you?"  
"O, o..." his mouth keeps moving, but no sound comes out. Rakella chops of his head.  
Two bright lights, one behind me and one infront of me flare up. When the glare fades, Rakella's gone.  
  
Yeah! Well, there's Rakella, probably happy to finally have her armor! Also, why bother to have everything in Araya's point of view? And what's up with Morgan? I know, do you? C&C always welcome. By the way, no, i don't hate deanna. she wanted to be in my story, and she wanted to die ; ta!  
tyria 


	2. Trouble in the Dynasty

Chapter 2  
Trouble in the Dynasty  
Ok, well, now Rakella and Tyria are _both_ in the story. Interresant, non? Well, I'm typing this, because I'm bored and my internet is taking forever (it's my fault, but oh well.) Anyway, I'm so proud of myself, my typing's almost caught up to my roughs, in this fic at least. Kale is made to be _really_ stupid in my fics, I have strange inner feelings about his intelligence, but I mean no harm, I like Kale. Oh, weird thing about my view of the dynasty at any age you want, you can chose to do some ritual thing that'll stop you from aging. hence why ppl like kayura can be several thousand years old. By the way, before anyone starts complaining that I'm writing these stories just to add girls... i am! There were only two girls in all of what us american fans saw of ronin warriors. I'm no be sexist, I'm correcting sexism. Well, don't judge me, I'm trying. Enjoy!  
  
"Kayura, how much further is it?"  
"Kale, if you'd look where you're going, you'd notice that we're at the front gate." Dais, Sekhmet and I stop walking.  
Kale looks back at me. "What?" then walks right into the metal door. He falls backwords and his head lands on Sekhmet's feet.  
"What an idiot." Dais quips.  
"Sekhmet, get him off your feet and drag him inside." I order grouchily.  
"I'm not _touching_ him!"  
"Just get him off your feet, I don't _care_ how!"  
"Don't...care..." Sekhmet gets a mishevious glint in his eyes. He kicks Kale's head off of his feet.  
I shake my head. I don't have the patience for this. I have a bad headache. I've been up too late too often of late.  
That was a really repetitive sentence. Shows how tired I am.  
The gate is opened by a squire. At the sight of the Warlords and I, he drops to one knee and immediatly bows his head.  
"You may rise." I say. he hurries to his feet. He looks to be about five, but you never really know in the Dynasty.  
"Please come in, Lady Kayura, and Warlords. Lord Keerthi has been awaiting your arrival."  
"Thank you, young man. Where is he?"  
"I'll lead you to him. this way, please."  
I nod. the squire leads the way to an out-doors courtyard. He walks up to a wood veranda and knocks on the panel. The wood appears to be oak.  
A young man stands up. He is broad shouldered and stout. He is a good foot taller than Lady Stryke. He has a rectangular face and sandy brown hair. He has light brown eyes. "Thank you, Kay. you can have your break now, old man."  
This is Keerthi? He looks nothing like the petite, triangular-faced Tyria.  
"Lady Kayura, Dais, Sekhmet and... where is Kale?"  
"Sekhmet!" I growl. Dais snickers. "You left Kale outside?!"  
"What did you expect me to do with him? Carry him here?" Sekhmet asks calmly.  
"Well, yes! Especially since I asked you to!" I yell. This is very frustrating. I am not in the mood for the Warlords' foolery. "Now go and get him!"  
"Yes, m'lady." Sekhmet turns and leaves, using his serpentine ability to blend in to surrounding objects to seemingly fade away into the rock structure.  
"Left him outside?" Keerthi Stryke starts, "But how...?"  
"Keerthi, I don't particularily want to..." I trail off. A warmth from my forehead proves the validity of my instinct. I look at Dais, the sign of piety glows on his forehead.  
"Um,what's happening to your foreheads...?" Keerthi asks.  
The warmth fades suddenly. "Sekhmet."  
"And Kale." Dais adds.  
"What's up?"  
"They're in trouble. Come on, Dais, let's go."  
"We should transform first."  
"Right."  
After we transform, Dais grabs his morning star. "Kayura, let's go."  
"I'm comming too." Keerthi states. He pulls out a datchi from a hilt hidden in the veranda. "I'll show you the quickest way to the gate."  
Keerthi runs off ahead of us.  
  
  
With a blinding flash of white light, I appear in what seems to be a barren world, with a red sky. I hear a clang of metal against metal and I turn to face the sound.  
My eyes widen.  
What I see shocks me. Sekhmet and kale, two characters from my favorite anime TV show, or at least _real_ people who look a helluva lot like them, _with_ armors, fighting someone definitly not from the show, and, quite truthfully, sucking at it.  
The strange woman (not like the warlord look-a-likes aren't strange) brings her flail (boy, I'm sure glad Morgan and Araya taught me about weapons) to Kale (or the person who _looks_ like Kale)'s neck. She pulls back to bring it to bear.  
Instintivly, I leap, further than I ever have before, and plow into her.  
Normally, such a move, especially with her armor, would hurt me more than her, but I have an armor too and it protects me as we tumble into 'Kale'.  
I jump back several feet and she and 'Kale' stand. 'Kale' backs off to stand with 'Kayura', 'Dais' and 'Sekhmet'.  
The woman leaps out at me, flail lashing forward.  
I whip out my scythe blade and spin it in my hands, blocking her flail. She leaps back out of my reach so I can't counter-attack.  
From behind her, 'Kayura' jumps into the air, in what looks like Anubis' armor of cruelty, and cries out, "Quake with Fear!"  
Our mystery opponent disappears before the attack can hit and the chains dig into the ground.  
'Sekhmet' steps forward, powering down to his under-armor simultaneously, "Whoever you are, we thank thee."  
"Uh, ya. Ok. ...Are you Sekhmet?"  
His snake-like eyes widen. "Yes. But how.."  
"Holy shit, I'm in a cartoon!" I break out giggling. Kayura powers down.  
"What is a cartoon?" Dais asks as he powers down.  
"Morgan'll never believe this! Maybe Cartoon Network'll make a new season! By the way, how on earth do you power down?" At this, my armor leaves me in my clothes from school. "Oh. Cool!"  
Kale is the next to speak, "And who are you?"  
"I'm Rakella, an' I love the show!"  
"The...Show?" Some dude I don't know says.  
"Hey! That's a kick-ass question to ask Morg! Thanks!"  
"What?"  
"Never mind, I don't think you want to...what the hell?" my lower arms and legs begin to glow, followed by the rest of me. The world flushes out of view.  
  
Rakella doesn't get a break, does she? Wait a minute, where're the Ronins... and the Prophecy...? I'll get to it, give me a chapter or two! Jeez, patience! C&C always appreciated. Ta!  
Tyria 


End file.
